scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Clevvy
Clevvy is an enemy that makes its first appearance in the game Gregory & Fire: The Dragon Saga. It is one of the special enemies, and has the ability to attack twice in one turn. It is also the strongest relative of the Sly Sly family, and has the highest Defense stat in the game, outranking Gold Merritt, and making it very sturdy to take out. To encounter this particular enemy, Gregory and Fire must defeat 40 Cunners. After that, it can be found in a hidden room in Phantom Mansion. Physical Appearance Clevvy appears similar to Sly Sly and Cunner, only as a red bodied ghost with green eyes and tongue. It also has yellow pupils, making it look more sinister. Its hair is green and wild, adding more to the intimidating look. Origin of Name Clevvy's name is a corruption of the word "clever", which implies its skills at deceiving others. It is also ironic to how the Sly Sly family names are derived from the sneaky words, "sly," "cunning," and "clever," and are also known for their sneaky, underhanded tricks. In the Games Gregory & Fire: The Dragon Saga Attacks Clevvy attacks are similar to Sly Sly and Cunner's, moving at an even faster rate. It also has two new attacks that can become difficult to dodge. One of the attacks requires it multiplying, and the duo must counter with their weapons. As the Clevvies are moving closer to the duo, they will vanish, leaving them to defend against the copies. Hitting the real Clevvy can cancel the attack. Another attack is it flashing the screen. This will have to be a quick reaction, as it will attack the second the flash disappears. However, it will make a face indicating the character it attacks before creating the bright flash. Due to their high Defense, using weapons would be useless, as it hovers above ground. Using aerial attacks will only do one damage to them, along with using Friend Moves. However, a certain Friend Move can work, which involves Paint. Using the Paintball Blast move is enough to defeat it in one shot. Scorpius: Return of the Dark Pillowstar Clevvy once again returns in Scorpius: Return of the Dark Pillowstar. They are located in certain rooms in Dark Pillowstar Castle. Attacks Clevvy's main attack is different from Sly Sly and Cunner. It will bite instead of using its tongue. It can perform a variety of special moves, such as Mug, Hyper Drain, Solidify, Enrager, Dizzify, Veil, and Shadow Strike. It will use Mug to attack and steal from Gregory and friends, and use the items for itself, its allies, or against the party. It will also try to steal health from the party with Hyper Drain if its own HP is low. It is capable of using support moves, as well as status moves. It can either use Solidify to boost Defense for an ally or itself. Known for its tricks, it will attempt to confuse the party with Enrager, or make them dizzy with Dizzify. If Gregory and friends are using a two-turn attack, this ghost will use Veil to hide itself. As for sneakiness, it will use Shadow Strike for a clean hit if one of the party members' HP is low. Like Cunner and Sly Sly, if their HP is low, they may flee the battle. Due to their high Defense, they are considered to be like iron tanks. However, their Special Defense is fairly low, considering Special Attacks a great help to defeat it. However, they are very strong against any Fire, Water, Ice, Earth, and Electric attacks, resulting in only one damage. Paint is their major weakness, leaving Gregory the one usable for defeating it. Category:Characters Category:Ghosts & Spirits Category:Friends Category:Enemies Category:Enemies in Gregory & Fire RPG games Category:Common Enemies in Scorpius RPG games Category:Challenge Tower Enemies